Little black box
by alwaysx4
Summary: Just another drabble: Kensi breaks up with Deeks.


**So this is the last one. The next thing to come is probably a multi-chap fic but I'm still working on that one and though I would like to start uploading it the day of the premiere I don't know if I will be done by then. However, enjoy this little drabble :)**

**Again, these are just drabbles so don't think I've been working on these few words for too long ;)**

_Kensi breaks up with Deeks._

* * *

She slammed the door as she left his apartment.

"Kens!" He tried to reach it before it closed but it was too late. "Kens, come on!" he ran out his apartment, quickly catching up with her. "Come on, you know I didn't mean that. It was just a stupid fight." he got between her and the car door before she could open it.

"I told you, it's over. I'm done" she tried to get pass him but he wouldn't let her. "And of course you did"

"Kens" he gently took her by the shoulders, forcing her to finally look at him. "I didn't mean what I said. I love you. You know that. We've been together for almost a year. This was our first fight. People fight" his gaze quickly wandered down to her lips, before his eyes met hers.

"I know people fight" she answered, her voice rising and her eyes avoiding the glance. "But you don't get to call me narrow-minded and say I'm unable to communicate just because I don't like talking about certain topics. And you sure as hell don't get to call me cold because I am not cold" her tone changed from pissed to angry in less than two seconds and again she tried to get pass him.

"Kens. I didn't mean it. It was just the heat of the moment. I was angry. Look, I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about kids. Especially not since the bomb thing last month and the explosion that put your mom into a hospital" he took her face into his hands, allowing her to step closer to him as he leaned against her car. He wiped away a single tear rolling down her face. "And I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to call you cold or even selfish because I know you're not. Please, stay?" his blue puppy eyes made her smile but at the same time they made her feel safe in a way only those eyes could. And even though she was still angry at him, she understood. She leaned against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm just scared. Not selfish. I do like kids. I just don't want to bring children into this world" she murmured and he squeezed her gently.

"You wouldn't have to do it al-" she interrupted him by pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"Deeks, I can't. Okay? I wouldn't know how to protect them. How can you still want kids after everything that happens to us, daily. I was wrong. You _don't_ understand. Or you don't want to. How do you even come up with these topics? You know what? I don't care, get out of my way" she snapped, motioning him to get his ass out of her way but instead he knelt down in front of her.

"I'll tell you how I come up with these things - I think about life. About the future. About you. About me. About us. And you wanna know what I see if I think about the future?" she frowned at him but didn't interrupt. "I see you and I see me. And I see a big house with a back yard and kids and maybe one or two dogs. That's what I see. That's what I want. But if you don't want that, then I can also see another future…one that doesn't include kids but five dogs" he continued, making her laugh against her will. "What I'm trying to say is that I do know that you're scared. But no, you wouldn't have to do it on your own. And if you don't want to do it at all that's fine by me, too. Forget the kids and the dogs and the house. I could live out my life without kids or dogs or even surfing. What I can't live my life without is you" she gazed into his eyes as his hands disappeared in his left pocket only to reappear with a small black box from Tiffany's.

"Deeks" she whispered, her voice trembling by the sight of the box.

"Whatever you want and where ever you want to go, allow me to be by your side…Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" he got up smiling brightly as he saw her nod and smile, offering him her left hand and allowing him to put the ring onto her finger.

"I love you" he whispered, getting up, before kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, too" she replied, smiling over the kiss and kissing him back, her left hand, with that simple diamond ring on her finger, resting on his chest.


End file.
